Moc Vestalii: odcinek 6
Moc Vestalii, rozdział 6 - Satzaron Po walkach w pałacu, laboratorium i więzieniu Kazurona, w jego rękach została już tylko jedna osoba, która jest dla Ruchu Oporu i Młodych Wojowników istotna. Kazuron i jego ludzie w nieuczciwej walce uwięzili samego Spectrę! Z tego też powodu, Mira Clay, przerażona i załamana siostra Spectry nie była w stanie otrząsnąć się, ani co gorsza poprowadzić rodzin i przyjaciół na nowej planecie, którą chwilowo mieli osiedlić. Dan przychylił się do prośby Klausa i utworzył portal, który mógł ich tam zaprowadzić. Blokady i systemy Kazurona nie były w stanie zatrzymać mocy legendarnego bakugana. Klaus i Baron, zabierając ze sobą Mirę na wspomniane miejsce, zostawili za sobą jedynie trzech członków ruchu oporu - Gusa Grav'a, Kirrę i Ace'a Grita. Do pomocy im pozostali także wszyscy Młodzi Wojownicy. W dziewiątkę, korzystając z trzech motorów, ruszyli w kierunku pałacu. Choć perspektywa walki z mechanicznymi postaciami była groźna, Dan i reszta nie przerazili się możliwością walki z nimi, a nawet sam Spectra obawiał się tej walki. Trzy pojazdy ruszyły, a na nich po trzy postacie. Na przedzie, Gus prowadził pojazd z Kirrą i Ace'm, a zaraz obok jechali Dan z Runo i Alice, gdy z drugiej strony - Shun z Marucho i Julie. Wojownicy znaleźli się akurat na obrzeżach stolicy, z której uciekli wszyscy, by albo schronić się od gniewu Kazurona, albo schronić u tego władcy. Tymczasem, to miejsce ciągle wyglądało jak zamieszkane, może poza faktem, że nie znajdzie się tutaj nikogo, żadnego Vestalianina a nawet i żadnych zwierząt. Nic nie przeszkadzało wojownikom w poruszaniu się po tym miejscu. Do czasu. W pewnej chwili, Gus odezwał się do wszystkich, głośno krzycząc: - Przed nami znajduje się bakugan Darkusa. Mechaniczny bakugan zbliża się do nas! - Tylko jeden? To raczej nie problem. - stwierdziła spokojnie Alice. - Mimo wszystko to dziwne, że w odpowiedzi na nasz ruch, wysłali oni tylko jednego bakugana. Coś jest nie tak! Musimy uważać. - dodał Shun. - Pozbędziemy się mechanicznego bakugana na dobre! Jeśli zaatakujemy od razu, to najlepsza pomoc nie zdąży go wyratować! - podniosła wszystkich na duchu Julie. - Jasne! - uznał zadowolony Dan - Jeden z głowy, potem tylko pięciu. Drużyno, przygotujcie swoje bakugany! Minęła chwila i gdy wojownicy zobaczyli już granice obrzeż miasta, zza horyzontu wyłonił się pojazd, duża maszyna, która jawnie pokazywała, że należy do ludzi Kazurona. Co jednak więcej, w jednej chwili pojazd się zatrzymał a ziemia zaświeciła się od rzuconej karty otwarcia. Przed pojazdem pojawił się mechaniczny bakugan Darkusa. Był on bazowany na Hadesie, dlatego szybko można było zobaczyć podobieństwa między nim a Hydranoidem. Trzy głowy i mroczna energia Darkusa - tak, to z pewnością był nowy groźny bakugan, którego używali Vestalianie. Nie był on znany ze swoich umiejętności Ruchowi Oporu, a jak zostało powiedziane przez Spectrę - widzieli go przynajmniej raz, gdy mówił on o sytuacji, w której mechaniczne bakugany pojawiają sie na raz w jednym miejscu��. Można było dodać, że miał postawę Hydranoida, długi ogon, a na jego plecach znajdowały się dwa połączone do siebie Jetpacki. Gantlety Ruchu Oporu przyjęły nowe informacje, gdy bakugan zaczął atakować. Jego poziom mocy wzrósł do 6500G, gdy w stronę Ruchu Oporu poleciały mroczne pociski. - To Hander! Bakugan Darkusa! Musimy się z nim zmierzyć! - Zostawcie to nam! - powiedział Dan, wyrzucając przed siebie Drago - Bakugan, bitwa! Drago, Supermoc, aktywacja! Smoczy Cios Ognia! Gdy tylko Drago pojawił się na polu bitwy, od razu wyciągnął swoje ręce w kierunku Handera, a z całego jego ciała do przodu poleciała energia Pyrusa, która całkowicie zneutralizowała atak przeciwnika, a naprzeciwko siebie znalazły się dwa potężne bakugany. - Ciebie chyba jeszcze nie znamy. - powiedział Dan - Drago! Supermoc, aktywacja! Ognisty Apollonir! - Dan Kuso. Oczekiwałem ciebie! - powiedział, wyłaniając się ze statku mężczyzna - Supermoc, aktywacja! Mroczne Pole! Dragonoid użył jednej ze swoich silniejszych supermocy. Gdy użył tego ataku, jego skrzydła nagle zaświeciły się, by zaraz pochłonął zgromadzoną energię ciałem i wypuścić ją przez usta w postaci potężnej fali Pyrusa. Tymczasem, cała ziemia w okolicy nagle zaczęła być pochłaniana przez mroczną energię wychodzącą z nóg bakugana. Nagle poleciała ona w kierunku Drago, nie stykając się jednak z jego atakiem. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Odbicie Czasoprzestrzenne! Gdy ciemna macka złapała za nogę Dragonoida, nagle przed Handerem pojawiły się dwa portale. Jeden z nich stał dokładnie między atakiem a Handerem, a drugi był trochę dalej, skierowany w stronę Drago. Atak uderzył w pierwszy portal i został wciągnięty, by przechodząc przez niego wylecieć prosto w kierunku przeciwnika. Tymczasem sam bakugan Pyrusa został zablokowany. Macka która przed chwilą złapała za jego nogę, teraz zmieniła się w masę macek, a każda z nich złapała za bakugana, blokując go nie tylko przed ruchem, a także przed używaniem supermocy. Drago znalazł się naprawdę w opłakanej sytuacji. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Drago, użyj... - To nie możliwe, Dan! Nie mogę użyć żadnej supermocy! - Tą możesz! Pyrus Kiai - Głęboki Okrzyk Smoka! - Rozumiem! - powiedział Dragonoid, by zaraz przystąpić do użycia supermocy. Jego ciało, a także kryształ Vestroi na klatce piersiowej zaczęły błyszczeć. Ta technika nawiązywała do każdej mocy, którą posiadał. Nagle, wszyscy usłyszeli przeraźliwy wrzask, tytułowy Okrzyk Smoka! Siła uderzenia uderzyła jednocześnie w energię Darkusa, jak i energię Pyrusa, rozpraszając je. Zaraz na polu bitwy nie było niczego, a jedynie dwa bakugany. Zephar Dragonoid - 5000G; Hander - 4000G - Niesamowita konfrontacja! - zdziwił się Baron - Nie sądziłem, że te dwa bakugany są aż tak potężne! - Tak jak sądziłem. - powiedział wojownik Darkusa - Mnie, potężnego Albasa, nie pokona jednak banda takich słabych bakuganów! Hander, przejdź na wyższy poziom. - Wyższy poziom!? O co chodzi!? - zdziwił się Marucho. Albas szybko mu odpowiedział. - Mógłbym bawić się z wami na tym poziomie, ale jest to obecnie zbyt ryzykowne. Dlatego, przejdziemy na poziom drugi! Hander, transformuj się! Supermoc, aktywacja! Hades Ultra! Gdy Albas użył tej supermocy, jego mechaniczny bakugan zaczął się transformować. Jego plecy rozdzieliły się na 2 części i odsuneły od siebie, a z jego boków wyłoniły się dwie dodatkowe głowy bakugana. Poza tym, pojawiły się u niego wielkie skrzydła, dosyć zwyczajne, które wciąż były przyczepione do wielkich jetpacków wychodzących z pleców. Poza tym, jego poziom mocy podniósł się do 7000. - Poznajcie Hadesa Ultra! Ta nazwa to hołd ku najsilniejszemu ówczesnemu bakuganowi Darkusa! - A Hydranoid? - zdziwiła się Alice. - No i Percival! - oburzył się Ace. - B-Był jeszcze MAC Spider... - zaczął Baron, ale wzrok innych odprowadził do do tyłu. - Znamy te bakugany, jednak Hades był najpotężniejszym ze wszystkich! Nie myślcie, że zapomnieliśmy o MAC Spiderze, on też będzie miał swój udział w tej walce. A teraz... Supermoc, aktywacja! Boski Mrok! - używając, wszystkich pięciu głów, Hades Ultra zaatakował Drago. Choć bakugan uskoczył przed pierwszym atakiem, było mu naprawdę ciężko bronić się przez długi czas, każda głowa przeciwnika ruszała się w inny sposób, dlatego Drago nie był w stanie chronić się przed wszystkimi. - Smoczy Cios Ognia! - Drago wystrzelił z ust falę energii podobną do fali Hadesa, jednak było to za mało. Drago miał tylko jedną twarz i mógł zablokować jedynie jeden z pięciu ataków. Chwilę po próbie obrony sam został trafiony, a Dragonoid upadł na ziemię. - Kurcze, to był zły ruch! - Dan, trzymaj się! Nie damy ci bawić się przecież samemu! - krzyknęła Runo - Bakugan, bitwa! Bakugan, start! Magnet Tigrrera, pomóż! - Bakugan, bitwa! Wave Preyas, zgaś przeciwnika! - Bakugan, bitwa! Ultra Hydranoid, powstrzymaj tę marną kopię oryginału! - Bakugan, bitwa! Ingram Wiatru, teraz! - Bakugan, bitwa! ToporoGorem! Pora sie "przebić"! Na polu bitwy, przed Drago pojawili sie jego przyjaciele. - Co? Chcecie walczyć ze mną samym jednym w sześciu? Nie podoba mi się taka perspektywa, chyba będę musiał poprosić o walkower. - Nie mówisz serio, chcesz się poddać? - Chyba będę musiał. Zobaczcie, kogo mi dali do drużyny. Na miejscu pojawił się Kukazo, dowódca straży Kazurona. - Albas, gdzie twój szacunek do starszych!? Co się dzieje z tym młodym pokoleniem! - Szacunek szacunkiem, ale nie masz szans równać się z tymi przeciwnikami! - Dlatego właśnie przyniosłem to. - Kukazo podniósł coś, co swoją formą przypominało bakugana. Byłą to kulka... a raczej kula! Była ogromna, a rozmiarami biła na głowę... głowę Kukazo. Mężczyzna pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami - Dzień po waszym pojawieniu się w Vestalii, koło pałacu znaleźliśmy tą wielką kulę. Z początku uznaliśmy to za waszą pułapkę, ale po dniu znaleźliśmy wystarczające informacje. Tak naprawdę, ta wielka kula mieści w sobie całe 100 bakuganów Haosu! Ale zaraz zrozumiecie, czym jest ten wyjątkowy dar nieba. Kukazo wyrzucił za pojazd tą kulę, ze sporą trudnością, po czym w locie zaświeciła się ona. Nagle, zaczęły wypływać z niej tabuny bakuganów, aż niebo przed bakuganami przesłoniła masa białych bakuganów. - 100 Satzaronów to ciekawa perspektywa dla was, prawda? - spytał Kukazo. Tymczasem, Satzarony przyglądały się przeciwnikom i zdawało się, że coś do siebie mówią. Było to trudne w ich sytuacji, gdyż nie miały ust. Wyglądały jak niewinne duszki. Brak nóg i zaokrąglona dolna część ciała, a także małe skrzydełka, z których wychodziły małe ręce. Sama głowa, jakby wydłużona do tyłu a na niej jedynie oczy. Cóż, bakugany te wyglądały co najmniej dziwnie. Każdy z nich posiadał poziom mocy równy 1000G. - A więc zaczynajmy. Supermoc, aktywacja! Frontalne Uderzenie! Wszyscy, dokładnie 100 bakuganów ruszyło w kierunku legendarnych bakuganów Młodych Wojowników. Zaczęła się ciężka konfrontacja, jako że wojownikom nie było tak łatwo bronić się przed tabunem przeciwników. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Ciemna Exedra! - wykrzyknęła Alice, a klatka piersiowa Ultra Hydranoida pociemniała, by zaraz pojawiła się na niej silna zbroja. Ta obrona była skuteczna, choć jednak nie chroniła ona całego ciała. Swoją głowę, bakugan ochraniał, używając rąk. Gdy przeciwnicy uderzyli go, z początku żaden atak nie wywierał na nim wrażenia. Co więcej, od konfrontacji, niektóre Satzarony mdlały i przegrywały praktycznie bez walki. W stronę Kukazo leciały następne małe kulki bakuganów. Tymczasem, inne bakugany także się broniły przed atakami. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Styl Kazami, Okrzyk Cienia! - z perspektywy szybkiego bakugana Ventusa, ta bezsensowna szarża była niczym szczególnym. Ingram najpierw unikała poszczególnych ataków, by zaraz, korzystając ze swojej supermocy, nagle zniknęła i pojawiła się w bezpiecznej oddali. Wśród sześciu celów, Satzarony nawet nie zareagowały na brakującego Ventusa - Supermoc, aktywacja! Spiralna Burza Wiatru! - po ucieczce z pola walki, bakugan zaraz przeszedł do kontrataku. Wyciągając ręce do przodu, Ingram wytworzyła coś pokroju tornada, co uderzyło w przeciwników. Ten atak pokonał zaledwie kilka Satzaronów, a żaden fragment ataku nie zranił jej przyjaciół. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Magmowy Ładunek! - gdy Satzarony jeszcze zbliżały się, Drago już ładował atak. Nagle z jego ust wyleciała wielka kula. Nie była to zwykła kula ognia. Był to... meteoryt! Gdy ten był kilka metrów przed przeciwnikami, wybuchł a z jego wnętrza wyleciała spora ilość magmy. Atak poleciał prosto w kierunku Satzaronów, trafiając w tych kilku na przedzie, którzy przejęli większość obrażeń. Tymczasem, do boju ruszyła Tigrerra. - Supermoc, aktywacja! Tarcza Uderzeniowa! - nagle, ciało Tigrerry zaczęło drgać. Przez chwilę niewiele się działo, ale gdy pierwszy Satzaron uderzył w Tigrerrę, fala energii wypłynęła z niej, doszczętnie pokonując tego Satzarona, a także raniąc pozostaych w okolicy. - Stać! Wystarczy! Stójcie Satzarony! - wykrzyknął rozdrażniony Kukazo, widząc jak liczba bakuganów pod jego nogami rosła. Szarża nie dotarła jeszcze do Preyasa i Gorema. Te bakugany nielatające nie miały nic do roboty, gdy Satzarony wycofały się. Ich armia została zdziesiątkowana, ze 100 zostało ich ok. 60. - Haha! Kukazo, teraz to się popisałeś. Nie sądziłem, że tak słabo sobie poradzisz. Hades Ultra! Walczmy na poważnie! Supermoc, aktywacja! Siła Zniszczenia! - Hades Ultra pobiegł w stronę najbliższego bakugana, to jest do Tigrerry, po czym, korzystając z dodatkowych głów, złapał za ciało Tigrerry i je zablokował. - Przecież... - zdenerwowała się Alice - To jest supermoc Alpha Hydranoida! Ta sama, którą ukradł mu Hades! - Pamiętam tę supermoc! - potwierdził Dan - Spotykałem się z nią, gdy walczyłem z Alice! Tigrerra zbliżyła się do Hadesa Ultra na tyle, że ten aktywował resztę swojej supermocy. Jego klatka otworzyła się, ukazując kolczasty walec, który zaczął szybko się obracać. Tigrerra zaczęła być na nim ścierana i poczuła ogromny ból, gdy jej poziom mocy zaczął spadać. Hades Ultra - 7000G; Magnet Tigrerra - 2556G, wciąż spada; Zephar Dragonoid - 7000G; Ingram Wiatru - 3500G; Ultra Hydranoid, Wave Preyas, ToporoGorem - 2500G - Trzymaj się, Tigrerro! - krzyknął Dan - Drago, zaatakuj tego bakugana! SUpermoc, aktywacja! Kula Armatnia! Drago zaczął nagle świecić, gdy nagle nastąpiła głośna eksplozja, a dragonoid poleciał bardzo szybko do przodu. Nagle zobaczył, jak przed nim stanęło kilkanaście Satzaronów. - Przesuńcie się! - krzyknął, szarżując na nich. Nagle jednak, uderzając w nich nie przebił się, a odbił. Bakugan złapał się za głowę, podnosząc z ziemi - Mógłbym przysiąc, że chwile temu na luzie bym was zmiażdżył! - To dlatego, że użyłem supermocy, Wspólnej Tarczy! Satzarony dookoła przekazały część swojej energii tym tutaj, by utworzyć tarczę doskonałą. - wytłumaczył Kukazo - Niesamowite osobniki. Satzarony zablokowały atak na tyle długo, by Hades Ultra mógł dobić Tigrerrę. Jego atak był kończący, a bakugan wrócił do kulkowej formy. - To niemożliwe! Tigrerro! - przeraziła się Runo, łapiąc bakugana do rąk, jednak szybko otrzymała uspokajającą wiadomość - Nic mi nie jest, moja droga. Gdy to się działo, Drago nagle osłupiał. Powoli odsunął się od wrogich Satzaronów, by być bliżej wojowników. - Dan! To... To niemożliwe! - Hę? Co się stało, Drago? - Mógłbym przysiąc, że to bakugany Haosa. Ale po kontakcie z ich energią wiem, że to jest coś innego... To nie są Haosy! - O czym ty mówisz? W takim razie co - Pyrusy albinosy? - Dan nie mógł zrozumieć słów swojego bakugana. - T-To... To są... KRYSZTAŁOWE BAKUGANY! Głos Drago wprawił wszystkich w osłupienie. - Co!? Jak to możliwe? Przecież... - Ostatnimi Kryształowymi Bakuganami byli Werna i Naga! Nikogo innego nie spotkaliśmy! - powiedział Shun. - Coś w tym jest. Ale teraz mogę szczerze powiedzieć, ze walczymy z kryształowymi bakuganami! - Hej! - przerwał wszystkim Albas - O co chodzi z Kryształowymi Bakuganami? To jakiś lepszy model? - Niczego nie rozumiesz! - oburzył się Drago - Nie macie pojęcia, jak niebezpieczną broń dzierżycie! Kryształowe Bakugany to wyrzutki, zapomniane bakugany! Ledwo co je poznaliście, ale one są niebezpieczne! Możecie zginąć! - Ha? Te białe kukiełki? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Hadesie Ultra - Pocisk Hadesu! - bakugan darkusa wystrzelił silny pocisk w stronę przeciwników, ale choć oni uważnie się przed nim bronili, nie był nawet blisko trafienia kogokolwiek. Był wolny i szybko zniżył lot, po czym uderzył w ziemie, eksplodując. Sam wybuch nic nikomu nie zrobił, lecz gdy dym opadł, wojownicy zobaczyli małą szczelinę, która została w ziemi. Sami wojownicy mogliby w nią wpaść, ale bakuganom ciężko by było nawet włożyć tam nawet rękę. Nagle, z dziury wyskoczyły trzy postacie. Były to mechaniczne bakugany, a przynajmniej trzy części mechanicznego bakugana, które zaraz połączyły się ze sobą. Wyglądem, każdy z nich przypominał Centypoida, chudy aż do granic możliwości i podłużny, posiadający wiele małych nóżek i prawie identyczną głowę. Gdy elementy połączyły się ze sobą, największy bakugan stanął w środku, gdy jeden przyczepił się do jego pleców, przypominając krzyż i robiąc za ręcę, gdy drugi stał się dla niego przedłużeniem ogona. Bakugan posiadał 1500 punktów mocy. - Mazo-K! Świetnie, że jesteś, trzeba zająć się przeciwnikami! Supermoc, aktywacja! Wężowa Grota! - ręce Mazo-Ka złożyły się, obwiązały jego ciało, a on sam obrotowym ruchem wbił się w ziemię, znikając wszystkim z oczu. - To wam nie pomoże! Synteza supermocy, aktywacja! - krzyknął Shun - Pozbędziemy się ciebie, nim jeszcze zdążysz zaatakować! Ingram, użyj Tajemnej Techniki Stylu Kazamiego! Niewidzialny Cios, Burza Bólu! - w jednej chwili, Ingram zniknęła, a nikt nie zdążył się nawet odwrócić, gdy trochę dalej usłyszano efekt supermocy. Shun sam był zaskoczony, gdy jego atak został zatrzymany. Na jego drodze znalazła się grupka Satzaronów, wykorzystująca taki sam ruch, jak w przypadku ataku Zephar Dragonoida. - Ta Synteza Supermocy była na tyle potężna, że to praktycznie niemożliwe, by zwykły bakugan mógł chociaż zablokować drogę Ingram, a co dopiero użyć supermocy! Kryształowe Bakugany są niewiarygodne! Sam Kukazo odezwał się do Shuna: - Masz rację! Pomyliliśmy się! Użyłem tej supermocy, nie wiedząc, z czym się równa! Te bakugany są rzeczywiście niebezpieczne! - I ty, Kukazo? Haha! Żałosne! Weź mi tu nie wychodź z Kryształowymi Bakuganami. Te marne Haosy niczym się nie poszczycą. Patrz, Eksplozja Zła! Nagle, Hander wystrzelił z ust silną kulę energii. Przez krótką chwilę szybko oddalała się od niego, ale wciąż będąc linia energii, która jeszcze się z tym stykała. Gdy kula przelatywała koło Satzaronów, ci odsuneli się, myśląc, że atak kierowany jest w Ingram. Tymczasem, pocisk zatrzymał się dokładnie między nimi, po czym odczepił się od mechanicznego bakugana, a gdy brakujący element powrócił do reszty, kula nagle wybuchła. Siła uderzenia była zatrważająca, zmiażdżyła wszystkie Satzarony w okolicy, a Ingram zaledwie została odrzucona do tyłu. - Idioto! Co ty robisz!? - Widzisz? Te bakugany są bezużyteczne. Haha! 30tu na raz, nowy rekord! - Co ty próbujesz udowodnić!? Używając najlepszego ataku chcesz pokazać, że Satzarony są słabe? No błagam! To nie miejsce na coś takiego! - No chyba... - nagle, jeden z Satzaronów, tylko jeden wypuścił w stronę Hadesa Ultra taki pocisk, który powalił go na ziemię. - Hej, Kukazo! Ogarnij się, starczy tej zabawy! - T-To... To nie ja! One... Wszystkie Satzarony odwróciły się w stronę Hadesa Ultra. Było ich koło trzydziestu. Dookoła słychać było dziwne odgłosy ich słów, gdy nagle wszystkie bakugany w kulkowych formach pod nogami Kukazo zaczęły znikać. - To jest szalone! Albas! Coś ty narobił! - Przestań! To nie ja nie potrafie kontrolować własnych bakuganów! Idioto! Nagle, Satzarony połączyły się ze sobą. Z trzydiestu, pozostało pietnaście. Nie trwało to jednak długo. - To... Połączona Furia! - w jednej chwili, z każdego Satzarona wystrzelił drugi, który pomknął w kierunku Hadesa Ultra. Była to znacznie silniejsza technika niż wcześniejsze Frontalne Uderzenie, a nawet Hades mimo wyższego poziomu od każdego z nich osobno zebrał potężne baty. Zaraz, bakugany odsunęły się, by nagle zacząć następny atak. - Niemożliwe! Nie pozwole się pokonać marnym Haosom, jestem dumnym Darkusem! Hadesie, ostateczny poziom! - Jest jeszcze wyższy poziom Handera!? - No chyba. Nie zostawiłbym go takiego słabego! Supermoc, aktywacja! Exedra Mega! Doszło do przemiany bakugana... ... Nowa Wersja Porównaj wydanie 3 z poprzednikami Wydanie 1 > Wydanie 2 > Wydanie 3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii Kategoria:Buzzek